A Love Triangle?
by ferren Dragfillia
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia,seorang murid di Fiore Academy tengah jatuh cinta pada Natsu Dragneel. Tapi kehadiran Lisanna menghalangi aksinya. Bahkan Lisanna berusaha mengutarakan perasaannya pada Natsu yang memang dekat dengannya. Kira-kira Siapa yang akan Natsu pilih?Baca untuk mengetahui!/don't forget to give a review!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE TRIANGLE  
**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail cuma milik Hiro Mashima  
**Warning : Typo(s),Gaje,OOC,school life  
****Pairing : Natsu x Lucy  
**Happy Reading,Minna~ ^^

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia**,seorang Gadis berketurunan Darah Biru—Bangsawan-yakni keluarga **Heartfillia**.Sekarang,ia tengah menuntut ilmu di sebuah Universitas terkenal disana,**Fiore Academy**. Di Fiore Academy,terdapat berbagai jurusan. Mulai dari jurusan **Seni **hingga jurusan **Sihir**. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang jurusan yang dipilih olehnya. Tentu saja,itu jurusan **Sihir**. Perlu kalian ketahui,Lucy bercita-cita menjadi seorang **Mage** alias **Penyihir**.

* * *

**AUTHOR POV :**  
Pagi ini, Lucy tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah. Terlihat dari ia yang tengah sibuk merapikan rambut serta seragamnya. Buku-bukunya sudah tertata rapi di tasnya karena ia sudah menyiapkannya semalam.  
"Kurasa semua sudah siap. Aku tinggal sarapan dan berangkat sekolah" gumam Lucy. Ia pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan. Disana,sudah ada Mama Lucy—Layla Heartfillia-yang menunggu di Meja Makan. Lucy bergegas duduk di samping kursi mamanya. Kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh Mamanya.  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu,Lucy" kata Mamanya.  
"_Ne,Ohayou Gozaimasu_" balas Lucy. Kini ia sedang mengambil beberapa potong roti dan sesendok selai Strawberry kesukaannya dan segelas penuh Jus Jeruk.  
"Bersemangat sekali?" tanya Mama Lucy. Lucy menoleh ke arah mamanya,lalu tersenyum manis.  
"Iya. Sepertinya aku akan dapat teman baru hari ini !" kata Lucy.  
"Ara ara .. pantas saja wajahmu sangat bahagia. Semoga kau bisa berteman baik dengan teman baru-mu" kata Mama Lucy.  
"Ya,aku juga berharap begitu. Nah,aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya Ma" kata Lucy yang—entah sejak kapan-sudah menghabiskan sarapannya. Mamanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lucy lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya,dan membukanya. Saat membuka pintunya,ia melihat temannya yang tengah berdiri dengan senyum manisnya. Ia seorang gadis seumuran Lucy yang mempunya rambut Biru.  
"Ah,Levy-chan. Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Lucy pada temannya yang ternyata bernama **Levy**.  
"Belum,Lu-chan. Aku baru sampai dan baru saja ingin membunyikan bel. Tapi kau keluar duluan,hehe" kata Levy. Lucy tertawa kecil. Ya,Levy adalah sahabat baiknya. Yang selalu mensupportnya dan selalu mendengar keluhannya tentang hari-hari nya.  
"Ayo kita ke sekolah,sebelum terlambat" Ujar Lucy sambil menutup pintu rumahnya. Levy mengangguk pelan. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama-sama. Setiap pagi mereka selalu pergi sekolah sama-sama. Karena jarak rumah mereka yang dekat alias SATU KOMPLEK juga karena mereka berada disekolah yang sama,kelas yang sama,serta bangku yang sama. Wah,mereka benar-benar sahabat sejati ya?  
Ditengah perjalanan,mereka hanya berbincang-bincang. Tentang Cowok,Fashion,dan lain-lain. Tiba-tiba Levy bertanya,  
"Lu-chan,apakah kau sudah memberitahu **Dia** soal perasaanmu?"  
"A-apa maksudmu Levy-chan?" tanya Lucy balik. Mukanya sedikit memerah.  
"Maksudku kau sudah mengutarakan perasaan mu pada **Natsu**,belum?" Levy menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya.  
"Ti-tidak mungkin a-aku bilang se-sekarang!I-ini masih terlalu cepat!" kata Lucy terbata-bata karena Malu.  
"Terlalu cepat apanya ? kau ini sudah berumur 17 tahun, waktunya kau memiliki Natsu" kata Levy.  
Lucy menghela nafas panjang,omongan Levy memang ada benarnya.  
"Aku sebenarnya mau Levy-chan. Tapi sepertinya dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti arti kata **CINTA**" kata Lucy.  
"Cobalah dulu,takkan ada salahnya kan?" kata Levy berusaha menyemangati **Best** **Nakama**-nya ini.  
"Aku ragu" gumam Lucy.  
Selang beberapa menit,mereka sudah sampai didepan sekolah. Mereka bergegas masuk ke kelas dan duduk ditempat mereka.  
"Ah ya,kira-kira Murid baru kita ini Laki-Laki atau Perempuan ya? Aku penasaran sekali" kata Levy pada Lucy.  
"Aku berharap itu perempuan. Jangan Laki-laki" balas Lucy. Rupanya mereka tidak menyadari,bahwa seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup NYARING.  
"Tentu saja itu perempuan! Dan dia adalah teman masa kecilku" kata Natsu tiba-tiba. Levy dan Lucy kaget,bukan karena ucapan Natsu. Tapi karena ia yang segitu hebatnya bisa berada langsung dihadapan mereka berdua.  
"Te-teman masa kecilmu ? Si-siapa namanya,Natsu?" tanya Levy terbata-bata karena masih kaget.  
"Lisanna Strauss" jawab Natsu singkat.  
"Dia sudah bersahabat dengan ku sejak kecil. Untung sekali akhirnya ia disetujui kakak-kakaknya untuk pindah kesekolah ini" sambung Natsu.  
"Siapa kakak-kakaknya ?" tanya Lucy.  
"Tentu saja,**Mirajane Strauss **dan **Elfman Strauss**!Sudah terlihat jelas dari namanya,bukan?" kata Natsu.  
"Mi-Mira si ketua OSIS ? dan Elfman si ketua klub karate ? wah aku tidak percaya" kata Levy. Natsu tersenyum lebar.  
Sedangkan Lucy?  
Ia hanya diam,karena .. merasa **CEMBURU.  
**

* * *

**LUCY POV :  
**Inilah aku,terdiam dihadapan Natsu yang tengah membangga-banggakan Lisanna—calon-murid baru dikelasku. Dia bilang,Lisanna adalah teman masa kecilnya yang sangat dekat dengannya. Aku sedikit cemburu,beruntung sekali sih Lisanna itu. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi teman kecil Natsu? oke aku mulai berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Apa mungkin aku GILA? tidak Lucy tidak. Mereka hanya sebatas teman Lucy,tidak akan jadi Pacar. Aduh,kenapa ini makin rumit sih!  
"Aye!Semuanya duduk~" oh tidak,itu Happy-sensei! Ia yang datang membuat Natsu lekas duduk dan juga murid lainnya. Kalian tau,Happy-sensei ini adalah Guru yang .. pendek dan juga sinting,kurasa. Kau akan tau nanti,kenapa aku mengatakan dia sinting.  
"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Aye!Silahkan masuk~" kata Happy-sensei memberi aba-aba(?) pada murid baru itu. Murid baru itupun masuk.  
"Oh jadi ini yang namanya Lisanna" gumamku. Lisanna,ia seorang gadis seumuranku. Rambutnya berwarna putih dan panjangnya hampir sebahu. Ternyata dia sangat manis ..  
"Aye,perkenalkan namamu~" kata Happy-sensei.  
"Aku Lisanna Strauss. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu,Minna-san" katanya memperkenalkan diri.  
"Aye,silahkan duduk ditempat yang tersedia~" kata Happy-sensei. Lisanna mengangguk. Sial ! Dia duduk dibelakang Natsu !  
"Aye,sekarang kita akan belajar tentang Ikan Salmon kesukaanku~" Ujar Happy-sensei lagi. Nah,pelajaran ini yang membuatku extra **BADMOOD**.Bayangkan saja,ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengajarkan tentang ikan ! Sudah semenjak aku masuk kekelas ini aku selalu mendapat pelajaran ikan darinya ! Dasar guru aneh. Baiklah,tinggalkan saja dia. Lagipula aku juga jarang memperhatikan pelajarannya.  
"Lu-chan,kau bosan ne?" tanya Levy tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk malas.  
"Kira-kira,Happy-sensei pernah masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa tidak ya?" kataku.  
"E-eh?Kenapa?" Levy terlihat shock(?)  
"Habis,dia selalu menjelaskan tentang ikan,ikan,dan IKAN ! Harusnya dia sekarang sudah di rumah sakit jiwa bukan?" kataku lagi. Levy tertawa kecil. Oke,biarkan dia berada didunia bahagianya sendiri. Coba lihat keadaan Natsu dan Lisanna. Mereka tampak gembira. Wajar sih menurutku,karena mereka sudah lama tak bertemu dan mengingat mereka adalah teman masa kecil yang selalu bersama. Tapi .. kenapa mereka harus sedekat itu? **Ah,This feels ... COME AGAIN. **Tiba-tiba Natsu menoleh ke arahku,astaga ! Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku. Aduh .. gimana kalau aku ini ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya !?  
"Hei,Natsu ! Nanti mau makan bersama ? aku bawakan kau Spaghetti lho ! Yah anggap saja sebagai oleh-oleh dariku .. ahahaha" kata Lisanna.  
"Lis ! Tak perlu repot-repot seperti itu" balas Natsu. Aku tak berani menoleh ke arah mereka,hanya cukup mendengar mereka.  
"Kan kubilang itu oleh-oleh ! Tak usah sungkan Natsu" kata Lisanna sedikit memaksa.  
"Baiklah baiklah. Terserah saja" Ah .. Natsu .. mungkinkah .. kau suka pada Lisanna ?

* * *

**NATSU POV **:  
Gadis berambut _blonde_ yang ada disebelahku tapi berbeda bangku denganku. Ya dia,Lucy Heartfillia. Atau biasa kupanggil Lucy dan Luce. Aku menangkapnya tengah memperhatikan diriku. Oke Natsu ! Jangan terlalu GR,masa iya dia akan memperhatikan ku ? kurasa tidak mungkin. Dan gadis ini! Gadis berambut Putih ini ! Lisanna tepatnya,teman masa kecilku dulu. Aku memang senang bisa bersama dengannya lagi. Jujur aku rindu dia. Tapi dia selalu saja menganggu ku ! Selalu mengajakku mengobrol disaat pelajaran seperti ini. Dan terlalu perhatian padaku ! Tidakkah dia sadar aku ini tengah mencoba memperhatikan Lucy!? Tapi mau tak mau aku harus meladeni nya. Karena aku tak mau membuat dia sedih,karena akan bahaya bagiku. Terlebih kakak-kakaknya adalah orang-orang berkuasa di Sekolah ini. Lisanna memang selalu seperti ini,dia seperti Ibu ku saja. Bahkan ibu ku saja tak seperti itu ! Ah,mungkin Lisanna sudah saatnya tau kalau aku suka pada Lucy. Aku tak mau menjadi pacarnya,jujur saja. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuan ku. Itu saja.  
"Lis,aku harus berbicara sesuatu yang penting padamu,nanti" kataku pada Lisanna. Lisanna terlihat bingung,  
"Sudahlah tak usah kau tau apa itu. Yang jelas itu sangatlah penting" aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. Lisanna tersenyum,apa sih yang ada di pikirannya saat ini?  
"Aku juga Natsu! Aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu yang penting sepulang sekolah" kata Lisanna. Tunggu .. dia .. _B-Blush_? Apa sih yang dia ingin katakan ! Sampai sampai dia Blushing begitu ? Ah tak perlu kupikirkan sampai segininya.

* * *

**AUTHOR POV :**  
Jam pelajaran Happy-sensei sudah hampir selesai. Sehabis ini,akan ada pelajaran Mavis-sensei si guru Matematika yang baik dan manis. Tapi kalau sudah ia sudah marah,kau mungkin takkan mau belajar dikelas ini lagi.  
"Aye ! Ini sudah 2 jam pelajaranku,kita akhir sampai disini !" kata Happy-sensei. Ia bergegas keluar dari kelas. Seketika semua murid melompat-lompat ria karena pelajaran membosankan kini sudah musnah(?) walau hanya beberapa hari.  
"Ah,bukankah sehabis ini pelajaran Mavis-sensei ?" tanya Levy pada Lucy.  
"Iya .. oh dan kita akan di acak lagi,Levy-chan" jawab Lucy.  
"Uh .. iya .. Lu-chan kuharap kau bersama Natsu" kata Levy. Lucy blush dan kemudian membalas Levy.  
"Levy-chan kuharap kau bersama Gajeel" Levy ikutan Blush. Mereka ini dua sahabat yang saling mendukung ya?  
Tiba-tiba Mavis-sensei datang dengan aura nya yang sangaaaat halus. Lebih halus daripada kain sutra.  
"Hai anak-anak manis~ hari ini kita akan ulangan kan~?" kata Mavis sensei yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di kursi Guru.  
"Iya sensei !" kata Murid-murid bahagia.  
"Ah~ ada murid baru~ siapa namamu anak manis?" kata Mavis-sensei sambil tersenyum manis. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju Lisanna.  
"Lisanna Strauss" jawab Lisanna.  
"Ah~ Lisanna~ Nama yang bagus~ baiklah~" kata Mavis-sensei kemudian ia kembali ke kursi guru-nya.  
"Karena kita kedatangan murid baru~aku berikan kalian waktu 10 menit untuk membaca kembali materi yang akan kujadikan ulangan~" kata Mavis-sensei.  
"Terima kasih Lis ! Berkat kau aku bisa belajar !" kata Natsu pada Lisanna.  
"Eh ? jadi kau belum belajar,Natsu?" tanya Lisanna ia sedikit kaget. Natsu mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"I-iya. Haha-ha. Aku capek kemarin" kata Natsu sambil tertawa.  
"Oh begitu. Yasudah belajar sana ! Waktu cuma 10 menit. Aku juga mau belajar nih" kata Lisanna.  
"Uh .. mereka begitu dekat" gumam Lucy. Ia tengah memperhatikan Lisanna dan Natsu—lagi-dan cemburu lagi. Tapi ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Natsu terlihat serius belajar. Ia pun kembali membaca-baca materi di buku meskipun ia sudah belajar semalam. Lucy memang anak teladan. Ia membaca lembar per lembar halaman bukunya. Mencoba mengingat kembali rumus-rumus dan materi lainnya. Tak terasa,ia sudah membaca semua materi yang akan dijadikan ulangan. Bertepatan itu sudah 10 menit.  
"Anak-anak~ 10 menit sudah berlalu~ sebelum nya kita akan mengacak tempat duduk dulu~" ujar Mavis-sensei sambil membuka buku absen.  
"—Juvia Lockser duduk dengan Gray Fullbuster" nama demi nama murid dikelas ini dibacanya.  
"Gray-sama ! Akhirnya kita bisa bersama ! Juvia bangga sekali~" kata Juvia yang membuat beberapa murid tertawa. Sedangkan Gray hanya sweatdrop.  
"—Levy McGarden dengan Gajeel Redfox" Mavis-sensei melanjutkan. Levy seperti shock sekaligus bahagia.  
"Levy-chan ! semoga beruntung !" kataku pada Levy yang hendak pindah ke tempat Gajeel.  
"Ne, Lu-chan ! Semoga beruntung juga .. dengan Natsu hihi" balasnya sambil tertawa kecil.  
"Lucy Heartfillia duduk dengan Lisanna Strauss" Lucy kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia duduk dengan si murid baru? Lisanna tampak bingung. Wajar saja ia belum mengenal banyak orang disini, ia hanya mengenal Natsu.  
"Lis ! dia orang yang duduk disebelahku ini. Kau beruntung duduk dengannya .." kata Natsu pada Lisanna. Lisanna kaget,  
"Apanya yang beruntung ?" tanya Lisanna. Natsu _blush_ seketika.  
"Ti-tidak ada !" kata Natsu. Lisanna menaikkan salah satu alisnya,tapi kemudian ia mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak peduli dan bergegas pindah ke tempat Lucy yang tengah ber sweatdrop. Natsu mengelus dadanya, 'hampir saja' gumamnya.  
"Kau yang bernama Lucy?" tanya Lisanna pada Lucy.  
"I-iya. Sila-hkan du-duk Li-Lisanna" jawab Lucy agak terbata karena merasa sangat canggung pada Lisanna. Lisanna tersenyum lalu duduk disebelah Lucy.  
"Ah,kita belum kenal dekat. Aku Lisanna,Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" kata Lisanna sambil memperkenalkan dirinya—untuk yang kedua kalinya-pada Lucy.  
"Ne,Aku Lucy. Yoroshiku,Lisanna" kata Lucy.  
"Jadi .. kau ini .. temannya Natsu ?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.  
"Ah iya. Tapi sebentar lagi tidak hanya sebatas teman .. mungkin. Hihi" kata Lisanna. Selagi Mavis-sensei membacakan dan mengacak murid-murid lainnya yang masih banyak jumlahnya, Lisanna dan Lucy saling mengobrol.  
"A-apa maksudmu Lis?" Lucy bertanya lagi.  
"Um,kau bisa menjaga rahasia tidak ya?" tanya Lisanna.  
"Tentu saja bisa ! Tolong beritahu aku dong" kata Lucy. Ia memperlihatkan puppy-eyesnya. Lisanna menghela nafas, menandakan ia mengalah karena tak tahan melihat puppy eyes Lucy yang begitu manis dan Indah.  
"Maksudku itu begini,jadi sebentar lagi aku akan—" belum sempat Lisanna melanjutkan kata-katanya dihadapan Lucy yang SANGAT PENASARAN. Suara Mavis-sensei membuyarkan obrolan mereka.  
"Baiklah~ Ini dia soal-soalnya~aku harap kalian bisa menjawabnya dengan baik~" Mavis-sensei membagikan lembaran soal ulangan mereka.  
"Akan kuberitahu nanti" Lanjut Lisanna. Lucy kecewa,kenapa sih Mavis-sensei harus bersuara ditengah-tengah adegan seperti ini ? terlebih lagi pikiran yang aneh-aneh memenuhi kepala Lucy. Apa maksud Lisanna?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Yosh ! Minna-san ! Akhirnya fanfic pertamaku bisa update ! Oke,sebelumnya perkenalkan. Aku Ferren,author baru disini. Yoroshiku Onegai-shimasu ! w  
Jadi fanfic pertama ku ini gimana ? apakah Gaje ? Bagus ? Jelek ? gomen ne. Karena aku author baru dan belum terlalu mahir membuat fanfiction dan karena ini pertama kalinya aku membuat Fanfic tentang Anime hehe. Sebelumnya aku seorang author yang membuat fanfic tentang K-Pop saja. Dan sekarang,aku mulai terjerumus(?) ke dunia fanfic anime. Semoga kalian suka dengan kehadiranku disini ! ^^ oh ya,Review please ? biar aku bisa memperbaikinya di Chapter selanjutnya ! Ku usahakan chapter selanjutnya akan update secepat nya ! Jaa-ne ! ^^  
Salam,  
-Ferrenn


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi .. kau ini .. temannya Natsu ?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.  
"Ah iya. Tapi sebentar lagi tidak hanya sebatas teman .. mungkin. Hihi" kata Lisanna. Selagi Mavis-sensei membacakan dan mengacak murid-murid lainnya yang masih banyak jumlahnya, Lisanna dan Lucy saling mengobrol.  
"A-apa maksudmu Lis?" Lucy bertanya lagi.  
"Um,kau bisa menjaga rahasia tidak ya?" tanya Lisanna.  
"Tentu saja bisa ! Tolong beritahu aku dong" kata Lucy. Ia memperlihatkan puppy-eyesnya. Lisanna menghela nafas, menandakan ia mengalah karena tak tahan melihat puppy eyes Lucy yang begitu manis dan Indah.  
"Maksudku itu begini,jadi sebentar lagi aku akan—" belum sempat Lisanna melanjutkan kata-katanya dihadapan Lucy yang SANGAT PENASARAN. Suara Mavis-sensei membuyarkan obrolan mereka.  
"Baiklah~ Ini dia soal-soalnya~aku harap kalian bisa menjawabnya dengan baik~" Mavis-sensei membagikan lembaran soal ulangan mereka.  
"Akan kuberitahu nanti" Lanjut Lisanna. Lucy kecewa,kenapa sih Mavis-sensei harus bersuara ditengah-tengah adegan seperti ini ? terlebih lagi pikiran yang aneh-aneh memenuhi kepala Lucy. Apa maksud Lisanna?

* * *

**A Love Triangle?  
**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail cuma milik Hiro Mashima  
**Warning : Typo , OOC , Gaje , School Life  
**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !  
**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy  
**

* * *

_Author POV :_  
Disini lah mereka, duduk tenang sambil berpacaran dengan soal ulangan dari Mavis-sensei. Semua tampak serius dengan soal ulangan masing-masing. Tapi, Lucy tidak bisa konsentrasi. Pikirannya tertuju dengan maksud Lisanna tadi. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa melupakan hal itu. Lisanna sudah berjanji padanya, seharusnya ia sudah bisa sedikit lega. Tapi kenapa ia makin kacau?  
"Waktu akan habis sebentar lagi~ Jangan terlalu santai mengerjakan soal-soal nya, anak-anak~" ujar Mavis-sensei yang tengah memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang serius mengerjakan ulangan yang ia berikan. Lucy menoleh ke arah jam dinding dikelasnya, masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum istirahat. Dari 15 soal ulangan ia sudah mengerjakan 14 soal. Sekarang tinggal 1 soal yang ia harus kerjakan. Jujur saja, ia merasa pikirannya berlari-larian kesana kemari. Pikirannya penuh akan Natsu, Natsu, dan Lisanna !  
"Ugh, ayolah Lucy ! Jangan terlalu memikirkan mereka berdua, ini ulangan Lucy ! Fokus ! Fokus !" Lucy berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit ia berpikir keras, ia bisa menyelesaikan soal terakhir itu. Walau masih dalam pikiran yang kacau. Tapi ia yakin, jawaban yang ia tulis sudah sesuai dan benar. Bertepatan, waktu sudah habis. Lucy menghela nafas, ia lega dapat menyelesaikan semua soal itu dengan benar.  
"Baiklah anak-anak ! Waktu sudah habis. Sekarang kumpulkan jawaban kalian ke sini~" kata Mavis-sensei. Murid-murid mulai mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka tadi. Setelah semua terkumpul, Mavis-sensei pamit dari kelas. Karena sudah waktu-nya istirahat.

* * *

"Lisanna ! Kau berjanji akan memberitahuku maksudmu tadi kan? ayo sekarang beritahu aku !" kata Lucy pada Lisanna. Dasar, ternyata ia masih saja mengingatnya.  
"Oh ya,jadi maksudku itu begini. Karena aku sudah kenal lama dengan Natsu, aku .. jadi .. punya .. perasaan pad-anya," kata Lisanna, wajahnya memerah.  
"Jadi maksudmu, kau akan mengutarakan perasaan padanya?" tanya Lucy, ia sedikit menunduk. Dugaannya benar, Lisanna suka pada Natsu.  
"Iya ! Lucy, kau akan mendukungku kan?" tanya Lisanna sambil tersenyum manis. Lucy mengangguk, kemudian ia mencoba menjawab. Dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.  
"Ten .. tu .. saja .."  
"Ah ! Arigatou ne ! Lucy kau memang teman yang bisa dipercaya !" kata Lisanna senang.  
"Aku pergi keluar dulu ya, senang bisa mengenalmu Lucy!" kata Lisanna sambil berjalan keluar, senyuman bahagia tercetak di wajahnya. Terlihat ia sangat bahagia sekali. Berbeda dengan Lucy, ia masih membeku di tempat duduknya sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di tumpuan tangannya. Kata-kata Lisanna masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ia ingin menangis .. sungguh. Lisanna suka pada Natsu, dan Lisanna akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Natsu. Mereka yang begitu dekat, bagaimana bisa tidak saling menyukai ? Lucy sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan perasaan-nya pada Natsu. Mungkinkah ia harus merelakan Natsu?  
"Lu-chan, ada apa dengamu ? apa kau sakit ?" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Lucy kaget, ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, itu Levy.  
"Ah .. Levy-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya sedang .. sedih." Levy menaikkan salah satu alisnya, kemudian bertanya lagi.  
"Apa yang Lisanna katakan padamu Lu-chan? sampai kau seperti ini?"  
"Aku .. tidak bisa mengatakannya, Levy-chan. Terlalu sakit untuk kukatakan." jawab Lucy.  
"Kau tau ? aku ini kan temanmu. Dan aku pasti bisa membantu-mu, Lu-chan !" kata Levy meyakinkan. Lucy memperhatikan sekitar, kelas sangat sunyi. Hanya dia dan Levy saja dikelas ini. Mungkin, ia memang harus memberitahu Levy.  
"Lisanna .." Lucy mulai berbicara, Levy memperhatikan dengan seksama takut akan ketinggalan berita.  
"Suka pada ... **Nat..su**" Lucy sedikit menekan suaranya saat mengucapkan nama Natsu. Levy memasang mimik sedih, tanda ia tau perasaan Lucy.  
"Lu-chan .. kadang ada waktunya kita harus melihat orang yang kita sukai dekat pada orang lain. Tapi, kalau memang sudah takdir Kami-sama takkan memisahkan kita dengannya." Levy bersabda(?)  
"Levy-chan ... arigatou." kata Lucy, ia sedikit terhibur dengan ucapan Levy tadi. Levy tersenyum manis melihat nakamanya kini sudah mulai ceria.  
"Dan aku yakin ... kalian berdua akan di satukan oleh Kami-sama, nanti" kata Levy dalam hati.

* * *

"Hei, Flame-head! Ada apa dengan mu huh?" kata seseorang.  
"Apa maksudmu, Stripper?" jawab orang yang tidak lain adalah Natsu, dan temannya tadi adalah Gray.  
"Kau terlihat murung, Natsu. Sebenarnya ada apa?" kata seorang yang lain.  
"Huh? aku ini tidak apa-apa ! Tak usah urusi aku, Jellal" jawab Natsu pada temannya tadi, Jellal.  
"Benarkah ? aku tak percaya. Kau tau Natsu, kau harus memberitahu kami jika kau ada masalah" kata Jellal lagi.  
"Baiklah ... ini tentang perempuan" kata Natsu, wajahnya murung.  
"Hah!? Orang sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta juga? aku tidak percaya!" kata Gray tiba-tiba.  
"Tutup mulutmu Ice Princess! Daripada kau yang selalu dibuntuti wanita Air itu!" balas Natsu.  
"Hei ! Dia itu bukan wanita Air ! Dia Juvia ! Bagiku tak masalah—tunggu apa yang ku ucapkan!?" Gray memotong kalimatnya sendiri, wajahnya memerah.  
"Sudahlah, Gray ! Kau jangan meledek Natsu lagi. Dan kali ini tolong! Walaupun kita sesama lelaki, pakai bajumu!" kata Jellal. Gray langsung lari sana-sini mencari bajunya.  
"Jadi Natsu, kau sedang jatuh cinta? pada siapa?" tanya Jellal.  
"Pada .. Lucy" ucap Natsu. Jellal membulatkan matanya,  
"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat murung? apakah dia sudah punya pacar?" Jellal bertanya lagi.  
"Bukan, hanya saja aku sedang bingung. Kau tau Lisanna kan? dia itu selalu saja membuntutiku! Makanya aku bergabung dengan kalian disini, agar terhindar darinya," jawab Natsu malas.  
"Aku tau dia itu teman masa kecilku. Tapi kalau dia selalu membuntuti ku, itu tak bisa dibiarkan! Aku sudah besar ! sudah bisa mencari jalan ku sendiri!" Lanjut Natsu. Jellal manggut-manggut, sedangkan Gray masih berlari-lari mencari bajunya.  
"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Lisanna? Tapi dilihat dari tingkah laku-nya .. sepertinya dia punya perasaan padamu!" kata Jellal. Natsu menoleh ke arah Jellal dengan malas.  
"Aku mau memberitahunya. Tapi aku tak tahu aku harus bilang apa! Dan aku tidak peduli dia suka padaku atau tidak, aku hanya cinta pada Lucy!" kata Natsu.  
"Huh?jadi kau jatuh cinta pada si Pirang itu?" kata Gray yang—entah sejak kapan—sudah kembali memakai bajunya.  
"Namanya Lucy! Dan kau Ice Princess, jangan membuatku marah lagi! Kalau ini sedang praktek sihir, aku takkan sungkan untuk membakarmu!" kata Natsu pada Gray.  
"Katakan saja padanya, kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuanmu, dan bukan sebagai kekasih" kata Jellal yang sedari tadi berpikir keras ala mbah dukun(?). Natsu mulai berpikir, benar juga kata-kata Jellal. Dan memang, selama ini Natsu hanya menganggap Lisanna sebagai adik nya, tidak lebih.  
"HAH!? Jadi, Gadis berambut putih itu suka padamu? siapa namanya tadi? Liranna? Libanna? Li..Li" Gray mencoba mengingat-ngingat.  
"**LISANNA BODOH !**" teriak Jellal dan Natsu serempak. Gray lalu nyengir,  
"Ah itu maksudku ! Heh, ada ya orang yang suka pada orang seperti mu? Flame-Brain" Gray meledek Natsu. Natsu sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya, Api sudah berkobar di tangannya. Hampir saja ia ingin melemparkan api itu ke Gray, Jellal menghentikannya.  
"Ayolah ! Kalian itu seperti anak kecil saja, apa masa kecil kalian kurang bahagia huh?" kata Jellal sambil memperlihatkan _Death Glare_-nya pada Natsu dan Gray.  
Natsu dan Gray mendadak terdiam sambil ber-sweat drop. Ternyata Jellal bisa seseram Erza !

* * *

**Natsu POV :  
**Ah, aku sedang dilanda kebingungan ! Lisanna sudah kelewatan batas ! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah berumur 17 tahun! Apakah pantas diriku selalu dijaga olehnya ? Ibuku saja tak seperti dia ! Tapi dia ? Arggh! Oke Natsu, rileks, rileks. Jernihkan pikiranmu. Jellal benar, aku harus memberitahu nya yang sebenarnya. Um, Sebentar .. aku teringat sesuatu ..  
"Oh!" aku menepuk jidatku,  
"Tadi aku berjanji dengan Lisanna kan? dan dia bilang .. dia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu ! Ini saatnya !" Bodohnya aku, melupakan janji dengan Lisanna tadi ! Ah, kurasa hari ini adalah saatnya **serius**.  
"Oi, kau mau sampai kapan disini hah ? sebentar lagi bel berbunyi dan kau masih mau santai?" suara Jellal membuyarkan lamunanku tadi.  
"Ah , aku lupa. Aku terlalu terbawa fantasi tadi" jawabku. Jellal hanya menaikkan bahunya tanda tak perduli. Aku, Jellal, dan si Stripper—Gray—berjalan menuju kelas. Waktu istirahat tinggal 2 menit lagi. Tak lama, aku sampai dikelas. Sudah banyak murid yang masuk ke kelas meskipun bel belum berbunyi. Jellal, Gray, dan aku duduk di tempat masing-masing. Aku menoleh ke arah bangku-ku. Lisanna ada di belakang bangku-ku. Memang disanalah dia duduk. Aku berjalan menuju bangku ku, dengan malas.  
"Ah, Natsu. Darimana saja kau? maaf ya. Spaghetti-nya kuhabiskan dengan Mira-nee karena aku tidak tau dimana kau" kata Lisanna.  
"Tidak apa-apa, Lis. Lagipula aku sedang tidak nafsu makan" jawabku. Lisanna menaikkan alisnya,  
"Tumben? biasanya kau selalu makan" kata Lisanna.  
"Ya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Entah kenapa" kataku singkat.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, sepulang sekolah temui aku ditaman ya ! Ingat janji kita tadi?" kata Lisanna. Aku mengangguk malas, dia malah tersenyum manis.

* * *

**Author POV :**  
Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, dan semua murid sudah berkumpul dikelas. Wajar saja, jarak kantin sekolah dengan kelas cukup jauh. Sehingga mereka harus masuk kelas lebih awal jika tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari Guru-Guru disini. Ditengah murid-murid kelas yang sedang berbincang-bincang ria, Lucy berusaha tersenyum, menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Apalagi setelah ia dihibur Levy tadi, ia merasa cukup lega dan bangga punya sahabat seperti Levy.  
"Lu-chan, apa kau masih sedih?" tanya Levy. Lucy menoleh ke arah Levy.  
"Ah, tidak ! Arigatou, Levy-chan! Berkatmu aku sudah tidak sedih lagi!" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum lebar. Levy membalas senyuman Lucy,  
"Lu-chan .. pasti sangat sedih. Dia memang tersenyum, tapi pasti ia masih sedih. Oh, Kami-sama! Kuharap kau mempertemukan Natsu dan Lu-chan.." Levy berkata di dalam hati-nya.  
"Oh ! Levy-chan ! Ini hari Jum'at kan? dan .. hari ini .. bukankah hari ini ada pelajaran Sihir?" Lucy bertanya pada Levy.  
"Oh iya ! Hari ini, Makarov-sensei akan mengajarkan kita elemen-elemen sihir kan?" kata Levy. Lucy mengangguk,  
"Dan besok kita akan praktek sihir !" kata Lucy. Ia terlihat bersemangat,  
"Ah iya ! Lu-chan kau sudah menemukan alat yang cocok untuk menjadi sihirmu?" tanya Levy. Lucy mengangguk mantap.  
"Tentu saja ! Aku pakai Kunci Zodiak yang dibelikan Mama-ku !" kata Lucy.  
"Whoaa ! Pasti itu sangat keren !" ujar Levy, kemudian Lucy berbalik tanya pada Levy.  
"Bagaimana denganmu, Levy-chan?"  
"Um, itu.. aku mendapatkan buku sihir! Dan apa yang kutulis akan menjadi kenyataan. Ehehe" jawab Levy.  
"Sugoii ! Aku tidak sabar melihatnya !" kata Lucy.  
"Aku penasaran, sihir apa yang akan digunakan Lisanna" gumam Lucy sangat pelaaan.  
"DUDUK !" tiba-tiba suara besar terdengar, semua murid sontak menoleh ke arah pintu.  
"Makarov-sensei datang ! cepat duduk!" semua Murid lekas duduk ketempat masing-masing. Makarov-sensei bertugas mengajar tentang Sihir. Dari pengertian hingga Praktek sihir. Dia tidak kejam sih, hanya saja terlihat tegas. Tapi sebetul-nya, ia baik kok.  
"Hari ini, kita akan mempelajari elemen sihir. Dan besok,kita akan praktek sihir. Kalian siap?" kata Makarov-sensei.  
"SIAP!" semua murid terlihat bersemangat.  
"Kudengar ada Murid baru, mana dia?" tanya Makarov-sensei.  
"Dia sensei !" Natsu menunjuk ke arah Lisanna.  
"Oh baiklah, Nak. Siapa namamu?" tanya Makarov-sensei.  
"Lisanna Strauss, sensei" jawab Lisanna sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Strauss .. kau adik Mirajane dan Elfman ne?" kata Makarov-sensei. Lisanna mengangguk. Makarov-sensei manggut-manggut,  
"Baiklah, semoga kau senang belajar disini" kata Makarov-sensei. Kemudian ia kembali ke meja guru.  
"Baiklah ayo mulai pelajarannya." kata Makarov-sensei.  
Karena hari ini hari jum'at, Jam pelajaran terakhir hanya berlangsung selama setengah jam saja.

* * *

**Lucy POV :  
**Ya inilah aku, masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Entah kenapa kata-kata Lisanna tadi tak bisa minggat dari pikiran-ku! Aku seperti diracuni, meski Levy-chan sudah menghiburku, masih saja aku merasa sedih. Tapi, ucapan Levy-chan tadi ada benarnya juga. Kami-sama pasti takkan tega padaku ! Baiklah,kurasa yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdo'a saja. Makarov-sensei tengah menjelaskan tentang elemen-elemen sihir, dan besok kami akan praktek untuk yang pertama kali-nya ! Yay ! Mungkin ini kesempatanku, untuk memperlihatkan Natsu seberapa kuat aku. Siapa tau .. dia bisa tertarik pada-ku? Ah Lucy. Mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Baiklah, ucapan Levy-chan mulai merasuki jiwa-ku. Kini aku terlalu percaya bahwa Natsu akan menjadi milikku. Ah, aku penasaran ! Lisanna akan memakai sihir apa ya nanti ? Ahaha itu masih besok Lucy. Tak perlu berpikiran terlalu jauh.  
"Sssh ! Natsu !" tiba-tiba aku mendengar Lisanna memanggil Natsu. Aku memasang telinga-ku baik-baik. Siapa tau aku bisa mendapat informasi.  
"Apa?" kata Natsu dengan nada malas.  
"Ingat kan, sepulang sekolah temui aku ditaman!" kata Lisanna lagi. Tunggu ! Mereka .. mau bertemu ditaman? untuk apa? Apakah .. ucapan Lisanna tadi .. akan dibuktikan-nya ?  
"Iya, iya! Aku tau Lis!" kata Natsu. Mungkin aku, harus membuntuti mereka. Agar aku tau, bagaimana perasaaan Natsu yang sebenarnya pada Lisanna.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES** :_  
Nah, minna-san. Kurasa kalian harus membaca ini. Karena disini akan kujelaskan tentang fanfic ini.  
Mungkin kalian bingung, "Lucy ngambil jurusan sihir kan? tapi kenapa pelajarannya seperti pelajaran biasa?" begini, meskipun ini Kelas Sihir, aku sengaja buat jadi seperti kelas biasa. Cuma, pelajaran sihir dimasukkan. Karena aku sendiri nggak tau jelas, seperti apa Sihir itu. Makanya pelajarannya nggak selalu sihir.  
Nah, ide fanfic ini kudapatkan saat sedang _Badmood_ dikelas karena seorang teman XD juga terinspirasi dari OVA 2 ! Nah, kalau ada kesamaan ide/alur cerita dengan fanfic Author lain, Gomenasai ne Ide ini nggak pernah aku copas dari Author manapun, tapi mungkin Aku dengan Author itu punya pikiran yang sama ? sehingga terjadilah fanfic yang **mirip**. Sekali lagi, Gomenasai buat Author yang merasa fanfic-nya sama dengan-ku. 100% ini dari otakku dan tidak ada PLAGIATISME di dalam fanfic ini. Baiklah sekian dari ku, terakhir aku mau bilang. **Review Please?** Review kalian sangat bermanfaat bagiku !  
Salam,  
-Ferrenn


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 :  
**Lucy POV :  
**Ya inilah aku, masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Entah kenapa kata-kata Lisanna tadi tak bisa minggat dari pikiran-ku! Aku seperti diracuni, meski Levy-chan sudah menghiburku, masih saja aku merasa sedih. Tapi, ucapan Levy-chan tadi ada benarnya juga. Kami-sama pasti takkan tega padaku ! Baiklah,kurasa yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdo'a saja. Makarov-sensei tengah menjelaskan tentang elemen-elemen sihir, dan besok kami akan praktek untuk yang pertama kali-nya ! Yay ! Mungkin ini kesempatanku, untuk memperlihatkan Natsu seberapa kuat aku. Siapa tau .. dia bisa tertarik pada-ku? Ah Lucy. Mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Baiklah, ucapan Levy-chan mulai merasuki jiwa-ku. Kini aku terlalu percaya bahwa Natsu akan menjadi milikku. Ah, aku penasaran ! Lisanna akan memakai sihir apa ya nanti ? Ahaha itu masih besok Lucy. Tak perlu berpikiran terlalu jauh.  
"Sssh ! Natsu !" tiba-tiba aku mendengar Lisanna memanggil Natsu. Aku memasang telinga-ku baik-baik. Siapa tau aku bisa mendapat informasi.  
"Apa?" kata Natsu dengan nada malas.  
"Ingat kan, sepulang sekolah temui aku ditaman!" kata Lisanna lagi. Tunggu ! Mereka .. mau bertemu ditaman? untuk apa? Apakah .. ucapan Lisanna tadi .. akan dibuktikan-nya ?  
"Iya, iya! Aku tau Lis!" kata Natsu. Mungkin aku, harus membuntuti mereka. Agar aku tau, bagaimana perasaaan Natsu yang sebenarnya pada Lisanna.

* * *

**A Love Triangle?  
**Disclaimer : Cuma milik Om Hiro kok ^^  
**Warning : Typo(s),OOC,Gaje,School-life**  
DON'T LIKE?DON'T READ!  
**PAIRING : NATSU X LUCY  
**

* * *

**Lucy POV :  
**Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding dikelas, sebentar lagi akan pulang. Aku melirik ke arah Natsu dan Lisanna, Natsu tampak memperhatikan penjelasan Makarov-sensei dengan seksama, begitupun Lisanna. Tumben sekali mereka tidak ber_gossip_.  
"Baiklah anak-anak ! Karena waktu pelajaran tinggal 1 menit lagi, aku ingin memberitau kalian tentang praktek kita besok" kata Makarov-sensei.  
"Diharapkan kalian semua membawa alat sihir yang cocok dengan kalian, jangan bawa alat yang terlalu berat untuk kalian gunakan. Bagi yang sudah mempunyai elemen sihir dari keturunan ataupun sempat belajar pada Guru Sihir, dimohon untuk tidak mencoba-coba sihir kalian tanpa sepengawasan ahli. Baik di luar dan didalam sekolah. Baiklah, kalian boleh pu-" belum sempat Makarov-sensei menyelesaikan ucapannya ...  
**KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**  
"PULAAAAANG !" semua temanku langsung berlari keluar termasuk aku.  
Oh ya, bukankah Lisanna dan Natsu akan bertemu di Taman ? Aku segera menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan setengah berlari. Baru saja aku ingin menginjakkan kaki ke lantai depan sekolah tiba-tiba ..  
**KKKKKKRRRRRSSSSSSHHHH **(ini gaktau bener/gak bunyinya gini .-.) Sial ! Kenapa harus hujan ! Tapi .. Lisanna sama Natsu nggak jadi ketemu ya kan ? ah sudahlah, mungkin aku harus pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk praktek sihir besok. Fuh, aku lupa membawa jaket dan payung. Kuharap aku bisa sampai rumah tanpa basah kuyup. Hujannya cukup deras sih. Aku mulai berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, hingga akhirnya aku merasakan hawa hangat dan tidak ada lagi air hujan yang menetes. Aku menghentikan langkahku, lalu menengok kebelakang. Dia .. memayungi-ku ?  
"S-Sting ? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyaku. Sial, kupikir dia Natsu.  
"Apa yang kulakukan disini ? tentu saja untuk memayungi mu, Lucy" kata Sting.  
"Pergilah, aku tidak butuh payunganmu. " aku berjalan cepat, hingga akhirnya,  
"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA****!"**  
"Kau ini gegabah sekali ! Dasar perempuan" kata Sting. Dia menopang tubuhku yang hampir jatuh karena terpeleset genangan air. Aku segera membetulkan posisiku—yang tadi ditopang Sting sehingga wajahku berhadapan dengan wajahnya—mukaku langsung memerah. Bagaimana tidak, jarak wajahku dengannya tadi hanya beberapa senti saja.  
"S-Sting ! Pergilah ! A-aku bi-bisa pulang sendiri !" kataku padanya. Dia menarik tanganku,  
"Heh, kau ini keras kepala sekali ya ! Sudah bagus aku mau memayungi mu, sayang kan kalau kau sakit" kata nya.  
"Terserah mu saja !" aku mulai berjalan, dia mengikuti sambil memayungi ku tentunya.  
"Hei, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya. Sontak aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan muka yang memerah.  
"A-apa apaan kau ini ! Tiba-tiba me-nanyakan so-soal itu !" kataku terbata-bata. Dia terkekeh,  
"Hee memangnya tidak boleh huh? aku kan hanya bertanya." ucapnya. Aku menghela nafas,  
"Kau tidak boleh tahu. Itu masalah pribadi-ku" kataku.  
"Kau mau jadi pacarku ?" dia bertanya. Aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan soal hal itu!?  
"A-apa yang kau bicarakan hah ! A-aku tidak mau !" ucapku ketus dengan wajah yang memerah tentunya.  
"Kumohon" katanya. Ia kembali memegang tanganku. Lalu membalikkan tubuhku menghadap dirinya, aku memalingkan wajahku karena tak sanggup menatap wajahnya itu.  
"Kau satu-satunya gadis termanis yang pernah kulihat. Kumohon kau mau jadi pacarku" kata Sting.  
"Berikan aku waktu" kataku.  
"Berapa hari yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya.  
"1 Hari" kataku. Dia mengangguk,  
"Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk memberitahu jawaban mu ya. Besok temui aku dihalaman belakang sepulang sekolah" katanya. Kini kami sudah berada didepan pintu gerbang rumahku, aku kemudian berlari masuk tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

* * *

**Author POV :  
**Sting mengeluarkan handphone dari saku-nya, kemudian ia membuka daftar kontaknya. Dia mengetik nama kontak yang dicarinya.  
**Rogue Cheney**. Kemudian ia menekan tombol _call,_kemudian terdengar suara.  
"_Yo Sting! Bagaimana rencana-ku heh? apakah berhasil?" _kata Rogue.  
_"_Yah, dia memerlukan waktu berpikir selama satu hari. Tapi aku yakin dia akan menerimaku" ucap Sting. Terdengar suara Rogue tertawa,  
"_Hahaha ! Kau terlalu yakin Sting, baiklah kuharap dia akan menerimamu !"_ jawab Rogue. Sting tersenyum jahat,  
"Ya, Rogue. _Arigatou_ untuk ide cemerlangmu itu. Kau tau, tanpamu aku tidak akan bisa membalas dendam pada si Rambut Pink itu" kata Sting.  
"_Ya ya ya. Lagipula hanya untuk balas dendam ke Natsu kan? tidak perlu berterima kasih! Aku mengerti perasaan mu" _jawab Rogue.  
"Siap-siap saja kau, Natsu Dragneel. Aku akan merebut orang yang kau suka pula. Karena kau telah membuat Lisanna jatuh cinta padamu. Ah jadi teringat kejadian tadi siang" ujar Sting. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_ :  
"Jadi Natsu, kau sedang jatuh cinta? pada siapa?" tanya Jellal.  
"Pada .. Lucy" ucap Natsu. Jellal membulatkan matanya,  
"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat murung? apakah dia sudah punya pacar?" Jellal bertanya lagi.  
"Bukan, hanya saja aku sedang bingung. Kau tau Lisanna kan? dia itu selalu saja membuntutiku! Makanya aku bergabung dengan kalian disini, agar terhindar darinya," jawab Natsu malas.  
"Aku tau dia itu teman masa kecilku. Tapi kalau dia selalu membuntuti ku, itu tak bisa dibiarkan! Aku sudah besar ! sudah bisa mencari jalan ku sendiri!" Lanjut Natsu. Jellal manggut-manggut, sedangkan Gray masih berlari-lari mencari bajunya.  
"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Lisanna? Tapi dilihat dari tingkah laku-nya .. sepertinya dia punya perasaan padamu!" kata Jellal. Natsu menoleh ke arah Jellal dengan malas.  
"Oh, Lisanna jatuh cinta pada Natsu ? Tidak akan kubiarkan Natsu. Enak saja, apakah Lisanna sudah lupa padaku huh? padahal dulu aku dan dia sangat dekat. Begitu Natsu muncul, ck. Lisanna jadi lebih dekat padanya, mengingat masa lalu .. rasanya sakit sekali ya" Ujar Sting.  
"Tunggu pembalasanku, Natsu" lanjut Sting dengan tatapan tajam, setajam SILET(?)  
_END_** FLASHBACK

* * *

"Huh, ingin balas dendam padaku karena membuat Lisanna suka padaku?" kata Natsu. Ya, sedari tadi dia membuntuti Sting dan Lucy. Beruntung diperjalanan ke rumah Lucy banyak tempat persembunyian. Jadi Natsu bisa mengendap-endap tanpa ketahuan.  
"Jadi ia ingin merebut Luce, huh? dasar lelaki belang" ucap Natsu. Sambil menendang beberapa bebatuan yang ada didepannya.  
"Aku akan mengawasi dia, kalau-kalau saja ia akan bertindak sesuatu pada Lucy. Kami-sama, kuharap Lisanna tak membuntuti ku besok!" gumam pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

**Lucy POV :**  
Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding, huh masih jam enam sore. Aku bosan, aku berbaring dikasurku. Menatap langit-langit kamarku.  
"Sting .. ingin aku jadi pacarnya ya" gumamku dengan nada malas. Aku menoleh ke arah meja belajarku, disana ada secarik kertas yang sengaja kutaruh disitu. Tentu saja, itu kertas berisi nomor telepon dan e-mail Sting. Aku sungguh bingung, aku ini suka pada Natsu. Melihat Sting yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku jadi tidak enak menolaknya. Huh baiklah, lebih baik aku membuka e-mail ku untuk menjernihkan pikiranku.  
Aku meraih laptopku, lalu mengetikkan e-mailku. Kemudian terbukalah account-ku.  
"Wah, ada satu pesan" kataku. Aku segera mengklik-nya.  
**From : lucysecretadmirer  
**Mengatakan :  
**Hai Lucy. Bagaimana kabarmu ? Oh ya apakah kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan tadi didepan rumahmu?**  
-Secret Admirer  
"Sting" gumamku. Aku segera membalas e-mail itu. Tidak perduli dia sedang online/tidak.  
**To : lucysecretadmirer  
**Mengatakan :  
**Ya aku sudah dapat.**

* * *

Tiba-tiba handphone ku berdering, oh itu dering sms.  
From : 08XXXXXXXXX  
**Yo Lucy .. jangan lupa beritahu aku jawaban mu besok ya .. kita bertemu ditaman setelah pulang sekolah. Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari sahabatmu itu, Levy McGarden"  
**-Sting  
Benar saja kan ? tadi itu pasti dia. Buktinya dia langsung mengsms-ku.  
To : 08XXXXXXXXX  
**Iya aku tidak akan lupa !  
**

* * *

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka,  
"Lucy, waktunya makan malam."  
"Iya ma," aku segera turun dari kasurku lalu menuju keluar kamarku, kemudian aku duduk dimeja makan bersama mamaku. Aku mengambil sepiring nasi dan beberapa potong Steak.  
"_Itadakimasu_" ucapku. Aku makan dengan lahap karena, kalau boleh jujur sedari tadi aku sedang lapar hehe. Selesai makan aku membawa piringku ke tempat cuci piring.  
"_Konbawa,_Ma" kataku. Mama mengangguk sambil tersenyum.  
"_Konbawa _Lucy. _Oyasumi~_" jawab mamaku. Aku segera masuk kekamar, lalu berbaring dikasurku. Aku meraih novel yang tergeletak tak jauh dariku,  
hingga kemudian aku ... tertidur.

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA ...  
**_BEEP BEEP  
_Suara alarm membangunkan tidurku, aku segera mematikan alarm nya.  
"Hoaaahm" aku mencoba meregangkan otot-otoku, kemudian aku bersiap untuk mandi. Selesai mandi, aku menuju meja rias untuk berdandan(?) ehm, sebenarnya hanya untuk memoleskan cream anti _UV_ dan bersisir saja hehehe. Kemudian, aku menggantung tas ku dibahu, dan keluar kamar menuju meja makan. Mama tampak baru selesai memasak,  
"_Ohayou Gozaimasu, _Lucy. Ini, Mama buatkan kau spaghetti kesukaanmu!" ujar mama. Aku duduk dikursi makan, kemudian mulai melahap spaghetti yang sudah disiapkan.  
"_Itadakimasu_" ucapku. Aku mulai memasukkan spaghetti kemulutku, hmm enak seperti biasanya. Selang beberapa menit, aku sudah selesai makan. Kemudian aku meminum segelas jus jeruk hingga habis.  
"Ma aku berangkat dulu" kataku pada Mama. Aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu,  
"Lucy ! Tunggu dulu !" tiba-tiba mama berteriak memanggilku. Aku membalikkan badanku,  
"Kau mau melupakan kunci zodiak mu? nanti kau bisa dapat nilai F!" kata mama. Oh iya, hari ini kan praktek sihir ! Bodohnya aku, untung saja mama mengingatkan ku.  
"Ah ! _Arigatou_, Ma! Hampir saja, fuuh~" ucapku. Mama mengangguk sambil tersenyum.  
**TING TONG**  
"Temanmu Levy sudah datang, cepatlah pergi. Hati-hati di jalan sayang" kata Mama. Aku mengangguk, lalu berlari menuju ke pintu.  
"Lu-chan ! Siap untuk hari ini?" tanyanya saat aku sudah keluar. Aku mengangguk mantap,  
"Tentu saja" jawabku. Kami berjalan menuju sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang tentang sihir. Hingga akhirnya kami sampai disekolah, kami pun berjalan menuju kelas. Tiba-tiba ..  
"Yo Lucy ! Ingat sepulang sekolah nanti !"  
"S-Sting ! A-apa maksudmu memelukku begitu hah!?" kataku. Ya itu Sting.  
"Eh ?kan kita akan berpa—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku sudah memotongnya.  
"Jangan katakan itu disini!" aku memperlihatkan _death-glare_ ku.  
"Hee, baiklah" kata Sting, ia kemudian meninggalkan ku.  
"Lu-chan kau dan Sting tampaknya akrab. Dan lagi, apa maksud ucapannya tadi?" Tanya Levy.  
"Kuceritakan dikelas ya" kataku. Sesampainya dikelas aku segera duduk dan bercerita pada Levy.  
"Jadi begini, kemarin Sting menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku minta waktu berpikir selama sehari. Dan hari ini, sepulang sekolah aku akan menemuinya ditaman sekolah dan memberitahu jawabanku. Tapi jujur, sebenarnya aku masih bingung." bisikku pada Levy. Levy membulatkan matanya,  
"Apa itu artinya kau tak suka pada Natsu lagi, Lu-chan?" tanya Levy. Aku menggeleng,  
"Tidak. Aku masih suka pada-nya. Makanya aku sangat bingung" jawabku.  
"Lu-cahn, ikuti kata hatimu. Takkan enak jika berpacaran dengan orang yang sama sekali tak kau sukai. Yang ada dihatimu, itulah yang terbaik untukmu" kata Levy. Aku mengangguk.  
"Kau benar Levy-chan. Aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban **Pasti**" kataku. Levy tersenyum, kemudian ia mencolek bahuku.  
"Lu-chan, itu apa?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah laci meja ku. Hei, ada secarik kertas—lebih tepatnya surat—dari siapa ya?  
"Sepertinya surat, Lu-chan!" ujar Levy. Aku mengambil surat itu, lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang spesial.  
"Dibuka saja, Lu-chan!" ucap Levy. Aku mengangguk, kemudian membuka kertas yang terlipat itu. Aku membulatkan mataku.  
"Levy-chan, kau lihat pengirim nya? maksudku dari siapa ini?" tanyaku pada Levy sambil menunjukkan surat itu padanya.  
"Lu-chan, tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti dia" kata Levy

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Yosh ! Minna~ akhirnya chapter 3 keluar juga. Gomene fic ini lama updatenya T.T karena aku minggu lalu persiapan UTS jadi gak bisa main internet. Oh ya, pada chapter ini aku tambahkan Sting ya. Sedikit bocoran nih, sebenarnya aku nggak support StingxLisanna tapi karena dia tokoh yang paling cocok menjadi saingan Natsu maka aku jadikan dia sebagai couple Lisanna. Stay-tune ya minna ! Mumpung lagi liburan, aku akan update chappy selanjutnya lebih cepat ! Jadi bagus / jelek ? aku tau perasaan kalian saat baca ini. Pasti banyak rasa penasaran kan? hehehe. Akhir kata, mind to review? review kalian sangat berguna bagiku ! _**Arigatou Gozaimasu**_** !**  
Salam,  
ferrenn.


	4. Chapter 4

Previous Chapter :

"Lu-chan kau dan Sting tampaknya akrab. Dan lagi, apa maksud ucapannya tadi?" Tanya Levy.  
"Kuceritakan dikelas ya" kataku. Sesampainya dikelas aku segera duduk dan bercerita pada Levy.  
"Jadi begini, kemarin Sting menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku minta waktu berpikir selama sehari. Dan hari ini, sepulang sekolah aku akan menemuinya ditaman sekolah dan memberitahu jawabanku. Tapi jujur, sebenarnya aku masih bingung." bisikku pada Levy. Levy membulatkan matanya,  
"Apa itu artinya kau tak suka pada Natsu lagi, Lu-chan?" tanya Levy. Aku menggeleng,  
"Tidak. Aku masih suka pada-nya. Makanya aku sangat bingung" jawabku.  
"Lu-chan, ikuti kata hatimu. Takkan enak jika berpacaran dengan orang yang sama sekali tak kau sukai. Yang ada dihatimu, itulah yang terbaik untukmu" kata Levy. Aku mengangguk.  
"Kau benar Levy-chan. Aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban Pasti" kataku. Levy tersenyum, kemudian ia mencolek bahuku.  
"Lu-chan, itu apa?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah laci meja ku. Hei, ada secarik kertasdari siapa ya?  
"Sepertinya surat, Lu-chan!" ujar Levy. Aku mengambil surat itu, lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang spesial.  
"Dibuka saja, Lu-chan!" ucap Levy. Aku mengangguk, kemudian membuka kertas yang terlipat itu. Aku membulatkan mataku.  
"Levy-chan, kau lihat pengirim nya? maksudku dari siapa ini?" tanyaku pada Levy sambil menunjukkan surat itu padanya.  
"Lu-chan, tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti dia" kata Levy.

* * *

**A LOVE TRIANGLE?  
Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima , bu this fanfic is mine ^^  
Warning : OOC,Gaje,Typo(s),School-life,Humor dikit(?)  
Pairing : Natsu x Lucy  
_Don't Like ? Don't Read ! ^^  
_Happy Reading Minna ! Don't forget to give a review **

* * *

Lucy** POV :  
**"Dia ? Dia siapa Levy-chan ?" tanyaku pada Levy. Aku sungguh tak mengerti maksud perkataan 'dia'.  
"Natsu." kata Levy-chan. Aku menggeleng pelan,  
"Tidak Levy. Tidak." ucapku.  
"Huh? coba kau baca ulang surat-nya ! dan lihat inisial nama-nya!"  
Isi suratnya adalah :  
**Temui kami ditaman setelah pulang sekolah. Berjanjilah untuk datang, Lucy.  
****Salam Your Secret Admirer -N****  
**

* * *

"Le-Levy-chan ! kata-kata ini! kata-kata ini!" aku mendadak kaget sesudah membaca ulang surat itu. Levy terheran-heran.  
"I-Iya, ke-kenapa dengan kata-kata itu, Lu-chan?" tanya Levy.  
"Kata-kata ini ! Yang kemarin ! kata **Secret Admirer** !"  
"Huh? apa maksudmu?"  
"Kemarin .. aku mendapat e-mail dari seseorang ! Dan dia memakai kata '**Your Secret Admirer**' di akhir e-mail-nya! Ini ..."  
"Natsu kan?"  
"Bu-bukan ..." aku menundukkan kepalaku.  
"Ini Sting." ucapku dengan nada datar.  
"Hah? tapi ia kan berinisial S ! Bukan N !"  
"Ini .. April Mop kan? Dia mengerjai-ku. Hahaha" aku tertawa kaku.  
"Kemarin di e-mail ku, dia menanyakan '**Hai Lucy. Bagaimana kabarmu ? Oh ya apakah kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan tadi didepan rumahmu?**' dan tak lama kemudian, Sting meng-smsku tentang hal yang sama."  
"Sting pulang bersamamu, Lu-chan!?" aku mengangguk.  
"Darimana dia tau kau suka pada Natsu? pasti itu Natsu Lu-chan! E-mailmu kemarin .. pasti bukan Sting!" ujar Levy.  
"Tapi tak mungkin ini Natsu .. Natsu kan .." Aku mengarah ke meja guru didepan yang masih kosong. Memang aku berharap Natsu lah yang mengirimkan itu pada-ku. Tapi rasanya tak mungkin, bisa saja Lisanna sudah mengutarakan perasaannya hari itu. Meskipun sedang hujan, bisa saja mereka bersahutan lewat media sosial kan? Lagipula mereka itu teman masa kecil. Aish, kenapa semakin banyak teka-teki didalam pikiranku sih !

* * *

**Author POV :  
**"Lu-chan ~ kau bengong lagi. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Cerita padaku!" tanya Levy tiba-tiba hingga Lucy tersontak kaget.  
"Ah , tidak apa-apa kok !" ucap Lucy dengan senyum.  
"Lu-chan, jangan membohongi-ku. Aku tau perasaan-mu"  
"Lu-chan pasti kau sangat sedih, mengetahui Lisanna dan Natsu yang sangat dekat ..."  
"Melihat Natsu dan Lisanna bahagia, itu sudah takdirku Levy-chan." Levy membulatkan matanya.  
"Aku justru akan lebih sedih lagi kalau Natsu menderita hanya karena ... aku."  
"... Lu-chan."  
Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dari pintu kelas, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sting.  
"Jadi .. Lucy, kau terkena April Mop sepertinya, hahaha!" ujar Sting. Lucy tersenyum, sedangkan Levy bingung. Bagaimana bisa, dia yang terkena April Mop malah tersenyum?  
"Sudah kuduga itu kau, Sting." ucap Lucy. Sting tersenyum bahagia, sepertinya dia bersyukur bisa mengerjai Lucy seperti itu.  
"Sting, beritahu padaku. Kau tau darimana soal Natsu?" tanya Levy tiba-tiba.  
"Hee .. aku, dia, dan Lisanna dulu pernah satu sekolah. Memangnya kenapa heh?" ujar Sting jutek.  
"Dan untuk apa kau mengirim surat menggunakan inisial nama Natsu?" lanjut Levy. Sting tersontak kaget, 'sial, gadis ini!' ujar nya dalam hati.  
"Levy-chan ! Kau .. kenapa bertanya seperti i-itu?" Lucy juga ikut kaget atas pertanyaan mendadak Levy.  
"Itu sih karena—" Sting tak mampu menjawab, sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Levy tetap memandangnya dengan ekspresi serius. Lucy hanya sweatdrop ditempat.  
"Kau tak perlu tau, pendek." ujar Sting. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Levy dan Lucy yang masih membeku ditempat. Lucy masih bersweat drop, Levy sudah mempunyai sihir baru, Fire Dragon Slayer. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang dikelilingi Api ala Natsu (author ngaco -)  
"Ya-Yang sabar, Levy-chan." ujar Lucy takut-takut sambil mengelus punggung Levy yang tegang. Levy menghela nafas panjang,  
"Haah, tidak apa-apa Lu-chan. Tapi dia tidak seharusnya berkata begitu!" ujar Levy lagi. Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah nakama-nya ini.  
"Lagipula, untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu Levy-chan? jelas-jelas dia sudah mengakui-nya." ucap Lucy.  
"Aku masih tidak percaya pada-nya, itu pasti Natsu. Aku percaya 100% Lu-chan!" ujar Levy mantap. Lucy kembali bersweat drop.

* * *

"Hee, sialan gadis pendek tadi! Bisa-bisanya dia menanyakan tentang itu didepan Lucy! Dasar, kalau sampai terbongkar aku takkan memaafkannya!" gumam Sting. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.  
"Jadi .. Lucy juga suka pada Natsu hm? baiklah Natsu .. dua gadis kini sudah kau rebut. Tapi, lihat saja. Kau harus memberi-ku salah satunya, hahaha." Sting tertawa.  
"Tenang, aku akan memberi-mu apa yang kau mau, Sting." ujar seseorang jauh dibelakang Sting.

* * *

"Lis! Lisanna!" teriak seseorang. Lisanna yang menyadari suara itu langsung menoleh kebelakang,  
"Ne, Natsu. Ada apa?" tanya Lisanna.  
"Sepulang sekolah, kau ikut aku ke taman belakang ya ! Ada sesuatu yang penting!" ujar Natsu. Lisanna membulatkan matanya, sebelum tersenyum.  
"Baiklah ! Maafkan aku kemarin ya, tak bisa menemani-mu pulang. Aku harus menunggui Mira-nee rapat osis." ucap Lisanna.  
"Ya tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" ucap Natsu sambil berlari menjauhi Lisanna.  
"Natsu pasti ingin membicarakan hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Hihi" gumam Lisanna. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.  
**KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
**Bel tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi. Semua murid buru-buru duduk ditempatnya, ada juga yang lari tergopoh-gopoh menuju kelasnya.  
"Ah, tidak sabar untuk praktek sihir har ini!"  
"Iya ! Pasti seru banget ya!"  
"Gray-sama ! Juvia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Gray-sama!"  
"H-Hey ! Berhenti memeluk-ku!"  
Ya, dikelas sibuk membicarakan tentang praktek sihir yang sudah lama mereka tunggu-tunggu.  
"**Perhatian, Perhatian. Bagi seluruh murid kelas 1 jurusan sihir, diharap berkumpul diruang olahraga serta membawa peralatan sihirnya. Sekali lagi, bagi seluruh murid kelas 1 jurusan sihir, diharap berkumpul diruang olahraga serta membawa peralatan sihirnya."** mendengar pengumuman itu, semua murid yang dimaksud berlarian ke ruang olahraga. Tentu saja karena mereka tidak sabar. Bisa dibilang, mereka seperti anak ayam yang baru keluar dari kandangnya(?).  
"Levy-chan, aku deg-deg'an sekalii !" ucap Lucy.  
"Jangankan kau, Lu-chan. Aku juga." balas Levy.  
Sesampai-nya diruang olahraga, para murid segera bersiap-siap.  
"Pertama, kita akan coba dari kelas C dulu, berlanjut ke kelas B lalu A" ujar Makarov-sensei.  
"Fuuh, kenapa harus kita duluan?" ujar seorang murid kelas C.  
"Kenapa harus kelas C duluan? padahal aku sudah berlatih mati-matian." ujar seorang murid kelas A.  
"Syukurlah, kelas B diurutan kedua, Levy-chan. Aku jadi sedikit lega" ujar Lucy, Levy mengangguk.  
Ya beginilah, mereka menyaksikan pengambilan nilai praktek sihir pada hari ini. Semua memiliki sihir yang luar biasa, nama demi nama dibacakan, kelas demi kelas terlewat. Semua bertepuk tangan meriah melihat atraksi sihir didepan mereka, semua memiliki sihir yang sangat luar biasa. Lucy makin kagum pada sihir, terlebih saat Natsu memperlihatkan sihir Fire Dragon Slayernya, bisa dibilang ia sangat kagum pada sihir Natsu itu. Lisanna yang memakai sihir Animal Soul juga sangat luar biasa. Ia mampu berubah menjadi seekor kelinci, kucing, dan sebagai-nya. Saat tiba giliran Lucy pun, banyak yang bertepuk tangan. Termasuk Natsu, Sting, dan Lisanna.  
"Ne, Lu-chan ! Sihirmu itu luar biasa !" ujar Levy, Lucy tersenyum.  
"Arigatou Levy-chan~ Sihirmu tadi juga menakjubkan lho!" jawab Lucy. Levy hanya tersipu malu.

* * *

"Lucy !" tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak. Sontak Lucy menoleh ke arah suara, dan dia melihat ..  
"N-Natsu? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Lucy, wajahnya dengan cepat memerah, 'aduh Lucy ! jangan sekarang !' gumamnya dalam hati.  
"Ano .. aku mau bilang ... Sihirmu tadi, luar biasa!" ujar Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya yang seketika membuat wajah Lucy panas.  
"A-Arigatou, Na-Natsu .. Sihirmu ta-tadi .. ju-juga luar bi-asa kok!"  
"Menurutmu begitu? A-Arigatou Lucy!"  
"Ano .. aku pergi dulu ya? Gomene, aku tak bisa lama-lama disini." kata Natsu, ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan Lucy yang tengah membeku, dan Levy yang melirik Lucy dengan tatapan, yang entahlah apa namanya(?)  
"Ara-ara, Lu-chan." ujar Levy. Lucy menoleh ke arah Levy dengan wajah yang masih memerah, bahkan sangaaat merah.  
"I-Ini tidak seperti ya-yang kau kira, Levy-chan ! I-ini kan ha-hanya—"  
"Tidak perlu malu, Lu-chan. Semua sudah jelas, kok!"  
"A-apa maksud-mu Levy-chan?"  
"Tidak .. tidak ada apa-apa. Hihi"  
"Bohong! Kau pasti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak kan?"  
"Heh? tidak kok!"  
"Jangan bohong, Levy-chaaan!"  
Begitulah pertengkaran dua best nakama ini berlangsung, hingga semua nama dari semua kelas telah dibacakan.  
"Baiklah, silahkan kembali ke-kelas masing-masing ! Sebentar lagi akan pulang !" ujar Makarov-sensei. Semua murid langsung berlarian menuju kelas masing-masing.  
"Lu-chan, kau mau pulang?" tanya Levy.  
"Hei, kau lupa? aku kan diajak janjian bertemu ditaman setelah ini." ujar Lucy. Levy menepuk jidatnya,  
"Oh iya ! Baiklah, semoga beruntung Lu-chan!"  
"Ne, hati-hati dijalan, Levy-chan!"

* * *

**Lucy POV :  
**Aku harus kuat menghadapi Sting. Dan bertemu orang misterius berinisial N itu. Benarkah ia Natsu?  
Aku berjalan cepat menuju taman, takut akan terlambat untuk sebuah pertemuan penting. Sesampai-nya ditaman, aku menatap sekitar. Tidak ada orang, apa maksud-nya ini? Sting terlambat? atau aku yang terlambat?  
"LUCY !" tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak. Ia tampak berlari tergopoh-gopoh.  
"Sting?"  
"Gomen ! Aku terlambat ya?"  
"Ah, tidak kok. Aku juga baru datang."  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu ikut aku!" Sting menarik tanganku, entah kemana ia akan membawaku. Tapi aku tak menolak, aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia akan perlihatkan padaku.  
"—Sting?" aku mulai mencoba berbicara pada Sting yang menarik ku ke belakang semak-semak lebat dan besar. Sebenarnya apa mau-nya?  
"Apa?" tanya Sting.  
"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyaku lagi.  
"Sudah sampai, kok" ucapnya. Aku menatap sekitar, hanya ada pepohonan dan semak belukar saja.  
"Jadi, Lucy ..." Sting menyenderkan badanku di sebuah pohon yang besar,  
"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya huh?" tanya Sting lagi.  
"Ya—"  
"Baguslah!"  
"—Sting. Aku, tak bisa menerimamu. Gomene."  
"Kau bercanda?" Sting makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku mencoba mendorongnya, sial dia terlalu berat untuk kudorong!  
"Aku tak peduli pada jawabanmu sih—" Sting makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang menerpa kulit disekitar pipiku. Aku hendak menamparnya, tapi apa dayaku. Kedua tanganku sudah ditahan oleh-nya !  
"LAKI-LAKI SIALAAAN!" tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak sambil menendang Sting hingga ia terpental jatuh.  
"Na-Natsu?" aku tak percaya, aku membulatkan mataku. Yang kulihat didepanku kini, Natsu. Aku tidak salah, itu Natsu. Dan ia datang bersama Lisanna ! Tapi untuk apa?  
"Lucy ! Kau tak apa?" Natsu bertanya dengan wajah cemas padaku. Aku mengangguk. Sting mulai bangkit dari tempat ia terjatuh tadi, sambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.  
"Natsu Dragneel ... kau mau apa hah? Oh, kau mau menyelamatkan dia ?" kata Sting.  
"Hentikan Sting ! Kalau kau hanya mencintai Lucy karena balas dendam, lebih baik kau mati!" ucap Natsu. Aku tersontak kaget, balas dendam apa dan darimana Natsu tau soal itu?  
"Apa maksudmu hah? aku mencintainya dengan tulus!" balas Sting.  
"Kau pikir aku bodoh! Aku sudah mendengar semua tentang yang kau katakan ditelefon hari itu!" Natsu kembali memberikan Sting pukulan tepat di pipi-nya.  
"Yare-yare, kau memang mata-mata yang handal, Natsu. Tapi sayang kau tak punya bukti yang cukup!" Sting berlari mengarah ke Natsu, baru saja Sting akan memukul nya, Natsu sudah duluan menghindar dan menendang Sting.  
"Aku dengar semua yang kau katakan ! Sebenarnya yang kau mau hanya Lisanna kan !" teriak Natsu. Aku membeku ditempat, a-apa maksud semua ini?  
Sting sweatdrop ditempat. Tak terasa, air mataku jatuh. Sakit .. inilah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya .. karena Natsu .. tapi aku tak sanggup menangis saat itu .. tapi melihat Natsu begitu membelaku ... apakah .. dia .. Natsu .. bolehkah ku anggap kau datang hanya untukku?  
"Natsu ..."  
"Sting ..." tiba-tiba seseorang mulai bersuara.  
"Lisanna ?" Sting menoleh ke arah Lisanna yang sedari tadi tak di ia sadari keberadaannya.  
"Gomene Lucy, Sting." aku kaget mendengar ucapan Lisanna, untuk apa?  
"Gomenasai, Lucy ... a-aku jadi melibatkanmu hingga kau seperti i-ini .." ucap Lisanna, bahu-nya bergetar. Kemudian ia menutupi kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya entah ia ingin menangis atau apa, aku tidak tahu.  
"Ka-Kalau saja aku tau perasaan Sting .. ka-kau .. tidak akan .. se-seperti i-ini... Lucy" Tiba-tiba Natsu sudah ada disebelahku, aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia sudah berada disampingku. Tapi perasaan ini .. seakan-akan aku sedang bermimpi ..  
"Kau bisa lihat Sting, apa yang kau inginkan bukan Lucy ! Kau hanya ingin balas dendam padaku, karena Lisanna kan?" Natsu—yang sedaritadi berjongkok disampingku—kini berdiri kembali.  
"Sial .." ujar Sting.  
"Ambilah dia." Lisanna tak bergeming, ia hanya membeku ditempat sambil menganga lebar. Begitupun Sting, Natsu malah tersenyum manis.  
"Natsu ..."  
"Nah Lisanna, aku tau kau menyukai-ku. Gomene, tapi aku hanya bisa menganggap kau sebagai adikku. Tetaplah kuat!" ucap Natsu.  
"Kau serius, N-Natsu?" tanyaku. Natsu berbalik menoleh ke arahku, kemudian menampakkan cengiran khasnya yang manis.  
"Tentu saja." jawab Natsu. Aku membulatkan mataku, apa yang kudengar ini ... asli ? atau hanya sekedar mimpi ku ?

* * *

**Author POV :**  
Lucy terdiam di tempat, berusaha mencerna kejadian ini. Apakah ini asli ? atau hanya sekedar mimpi ? Natsu membiarkan Sting mengambil Lisanna ? Lisanna dan Sting masih terdiam ditempat, mereka berdua juga kaget akan ucapan Natsu tadi.  
"S-Sting ..." Lisanna mencoba berbicara ke Sting,  
"Apa?" tanya Sting.  
"Go-Gomene ... a-aku—" Lisanna belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sting sudah memeluknya.  
"Dasar, kau sudah mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Tidak apa, aku memaafkanmu."  
"Semua sudah selesai kan? kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."  
"Sting ! Tunggu ! Aku .. Aku ikut !"  
"Hee, baiklah! Ayo Lisanna!"  
Hanya tersisa dua orang ditempat sunyi itu, Natsu dan Lucy. Natsu diam karena penasaran apa yang sedang Lucy pikirkan, hingga tiba-tiba tangannya meraih pipi Lucy.  
"Berhentilah menangis, aku disini bersamamu. Dan semua sudah selesai, kau aman sekarang, Lucy!" kata Natsu sembari mengusap bekas air mata Lucy yang masih menetes perlahan. Lucy mengangguk kemudian jatuh dipelukan Natsu, dia dapat merasakan hawa hangat dari tubuh Natsu.  
'Ternyata Kami-sama memang mentakdirkan kita untuk bersama, Natsu' kata Lucy dalam hati.  
"Natsu, ku-ku pikir kau menyukai Lisanna.. bukankah kalian teman masa kecil?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba. Natsu menggeleng pelan,  
"Teman masa kecil, tidak harus selalu bersama bukan? terkadang mereka harus berpisah dan mengikuti jalan masing-masing, demi masa depan mereka" ucap Natsu.  
"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang!" Lucy mengangguk, kini matanya sudah tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Karena dia sudah tau, Natsu akan selalu ada disampingnya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka hanya berbincang-bincang, tentang sekolah, dan lain-lain. Hingga sampai didepan rumah Lucy, Natsu mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia katakan sejak lama.  
"Lucy, kau tau siapa yang mengirimi e-mail kemarin dan yang mengirimi mu surat itu?"  
"Itu Sting."  
"Bukan, itu aku."  
"HEEH!?"  
"Tapi Sting mengakui-nya kalau itu dia ..."  
"Inisial nama-nya kan 'N' !"  
"Dia bilang itu untuk April Mop"  
"Hah? kurang ajar ! Berani-nya dia mengaku-ngaku seperti itu!"  
"Tenanglah Natsu ! Semua sudah selesai kan?"  
"Oh ! Lucy aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu, ini penting!"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Aku .. menyukai-mu" Lucy membelalakan matanya, pipinya kemudian memerah, semerah rambut Erza atau mungkin .. Lebih merah?  
"N-Natsu ! Ja-jangan bercanda !"  
"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda?"  
"Tapi Lisanna .."  
"Luce, sudah kubilang. Lisanna hanya kuanggap sebagai adikku, bukankah tadi sudah kujelaskan panjang lebar? dan kau masih bisa kaget?"  
"Te-tentu saja aku kaget, bodoh!"  
"Baiklah, jadi kau mau atau tidak?"  
"Mau apa?"  
"Kau masih bertanya!? Jadi Pacarku!"  
"A-Ano .. A-Aku .. M-mau .."  
"Baguslah ! Nanti malam aku akan menelfon mu ya ! Yah, hanya sekedar ngobrol sih.. " Lucy mengangguk sambil tersenyum,  
"Akan kutunggu!" Natsu langsung tersenyum lebar mendengarnya,  
"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu! Aku mencintaimu, Luce!"  
"Aku juga cinta padamu, Natsu..." ucap Lucy ketika Natsu sudah menjauh. Tapi karena Natsu adalah Dragon Slayer, ia bisa mendengar jelas suara kecil Lucy itu.

* * *

**10 tahun kemudian ...**  
"Kau bilang aku ini apa!?" teriak seseorang.  
"Geez, aku bilang kau ini sangat berisik Natsu!" teriak seseorang lainnya.  
"Stripper ! Dasar ! Kau mau berkelahi hah!?"  
"Kau mau berkelahi? ayo!"  
"Gray-sama, kau terlihat sangat kerennnn~" ucap Juvia.  
"Hei kalian berdua ! Berhenti !" teriak seseorang.  
"Lucy..?" ucap Natsu dan Gray.  
"Natsu, berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil! Kau juga Gray!" keduanya tetap bertengkar, tak peduli akan ucapan Lucy.  
"Ice Make..."  
"Fire Dragon..."  
"Kalian berkelahi?" Erza mulai bersuara.  
"DIAM!" ucap keduanya. Lucy geleng-geleng kepala sambil sweatdrop, apakah mereka berdua tak sadar siapa yang ada didepan mereka. Erza mulai marah, terlihat dari aura-nya yang gelap. Kemudian memberi Death Glare nya yang sangat menyeramkan itu. Membuat Natsu dan Gray sadar, siapa yang baru mereka teriaki.  
"Kalian berdua, kemarilah ! Aku akan memenggal kalian!"  
"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Gray dan Natsu berlari-lari karena dikejar Erza.  
**CRAAAAAAAAAAK  
**Sebuah meja patah karena Gray yang berada di atasnya, membuat Erza memukul meja itu hingga terbelah dua. Alhasil Gray terpental jatuh, Juvia malah makin senang. Dasar aneh. Erza mulai mengincar Natsu yang sangat sulit ditangkap, tapi akhirnya kena pukul juga. Natsu terpental jatuh tepat didepan Lucy,  
"Natsu, sudah kubilang kan. Kau tak apa?" tanya Lucy pada Natsu, ia mencoba membantu Natsu berdiri.  
"Luce, mengingat masa-masa dulu, ne?" kata Natsu sambil menampakkan cengiran khasnya yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh Lucy. Lucy mengangguk,  
"Kau masih seperti anak-anak Natsu! Kita ini sudah dewasa, terlebih kita sudah masuk ke guild seperti ini! Harusnya kau bisa menjaga kelakuan!"  
"Ah, yang penting selama kau disini aku tak akan kenapa-napa. Kita kan, Mage dari Fairy Tail!" ucapan Natsu membuat Lucy kembali tersenyum,  
"Dasar bodoh ..." Natsu kini sudah kembali berdiri dan mencari Gray yang entah terlempar kemana.  
"Kami-sama, Arigatou karena telah memberikanku .. pasangan seperti Natsu..." kemudian Lucy duduk ke meja bar untuk berbincang dengan beberapa teman gadis lainnya.

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

Minnaaaa ! Akhirnya, last chapter update nih! Hehehe, sebenarnya mau ku publish dari 1 April kemarin, makanya ada 'April Mop' nya. Tapi sayangnya nggak sempet terus, jadinya baru sempet publish hari ini, yah daripada aku ngedit lagi aku biarin aja walau hari-nya udah lewat XD Oh ya minna, gomen juga kalau ceritanya nggak jelas atau nggak nyambung ! Aku kurang berpengalaman memang, tapi berkat review-review kalian aku jadi makin bersemangat mengupdate fanfic ini meskipun aneh. Oh ya, kalian sudah nonton Fairy Tail seasons 2 ? Opening dan Ending nya Full of NaLu lho ! Yang belum nonton buruan nonton deh ! Dijamin, bakal fangirling. Oke, akhir kata. Mind to review ? ^^ Arigatou !

Salam hangat,  
ferren


End file.
